castleinthemistrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny "Phantom" Fenton
History Danny grew up as the youngest son of a pair of ghost obsessed genius crackpot scientists. Naturally, early on both Danny and his sister decided they wanted nothing to do with the family business. After all who would believe that ghosts actually existed? That all changed when Danny's parents finished their life's work, a device that would open a portal directly into the dimension where ghosts lived. When the portal didn't work during their first try, Danny entered it once his parents left the house. The teen wanted to fix the invention for his parents. Well, he did fix it, but not before he was caught inside the portal as it opened the permanent portal. The accident fused ectoplasm into his DNA, making Danny the world's second half-ghost. At first Danny's only wish was to get rid of the powers the accident had left him. He didn't want to be some kind of half-human experiment. He wanted to be just another normal kid. When a ghost attacked his high school, angry that someone had changed the school menu, Danny suddenly found a purpose for his new abilities. He could do something now that was needed. And that no one else could do. Danny's new resolve to protect his town from the ghosts was quickly tested by a long series of ghostly villains. His first great test came when he accompanied his parents to their college reunion and discovered that their old college buddy was also a half-ghost, changed by an accident with the original prototype of the ghost portal. Not only was their old friend a half-ghost, he had spent the last twenty years perfecting his powers and using them to become a billionaire. And he was out to kill Danny's father and marry his mother. When Vlad Masters discovered Danny's existence he immediately added turning the teen into his son/ evil apprentice to his goals. This was the beginning of Danny's determination to never turn evil. Danny forced Vlad into a draw through some creative blackmailing and got his parents home from the reunion safely. Back home, Danny quickly went back to his usual routine of superheroing while trying to pass ninth grade. He made a few more enemies (human and ghost), and accidentally convinced the entire town he was evil. It would take half a year of constantly saving the town from the worst the ghost zone had to offer, including defeating the Ghost King, for the people of Amity Park to even begin to consider he might not be evil. Then one day Danny got pulled into the future. There he met a future version of himself that had gone completely insane. He discovered that after his family had died in an explosion he had been sent to live with Vlad. But he hadn't been able to cope with his grief, and had begged Vlad to remove his human emotions and ghost half. Vlad had agreed, but during the procedure his ghost half had gone insane, ripped out and merged with Vlad's ghost half, and then murdered the human Danny before going on a rampage that had killed an unknown number of people and destroyed most of the world's cities. When Danny swore to stop this future, his evil future self trapped him in the Ghost Zone of the future while he went back to take Danny's place and ensure that his family died on schedule. After a lot of effort Danny stopped him and trapped him in the thermos. Clockwork, the ghost master of time, rewound time so that none of it had ever happened. This left Danny as the only person who remembered. Shortly afterward Danny was kidnapped by Vlad and discovered that his enemy had been cloning him. However, all of the clones were unstable and needed some special DNA from the original Danny. In the ensuing battle the most stable of the clones, a twelve-year-old female clone named Danielle, switched her allegiance to Danny and helped him defeat Vlad. She took off to explore the world by itself, but not before Danny began to treat her as a younger relative. Ovwe the next few months Danny would continue fighting progressively more powerful enemies. Ghosts who could control the weather and plants and dreams. He discovered allies in the ghost zone, a clan of ice-using ghost yetis who called him the Great One in honor of his defeat of the Ghost King. He would master duplication and the ghostly wal, and develop ice manipulation powers. Abilities Danny is a half-ghost, meaning he is a living human who has acquired all of the abilities of a ghost. Or, alternately, that he is a hybrid between human and ghost. He received his powers through an accident that fused ectoplasm into his DNA. Intangibility Danny can phase through any solid object. This includes walking through walls and other physical objects, making himself intangible so that thrown objects pass through him, and turning things that he touches intangible. There are two exceptions. In the Ghost Zone ghosts become solid and humans become intangible. And he cannot touch items made to harm ghosts, especially anything electrified or anything made out of ectoranium. Invisibility He can turn himself completely invisible at any time. Flight Danny has clocked himself with a radar gun at over 180 mph. Ectoplasmic Manipulation He has a limited ability to generate and reshape raw ectoplasm. So far, Danny has shown the ability to fire it as a projectile from his hands, to form a flat circular shield in front of him, and to form a larger dome shaped shield capable of covering several people at once. Danny's ectoplasm always appears as a glowing green substance. Overshadowing Danny can temporarily possess humans by entering their bodies and taking control. The human normally has no memory of the event. Usually the possession is given away by the human's eyes turning a glowing green color. A strong mind can sometimes fight the possession and throw him out. Likewise, Danny has the ability to remove possessing ghosts from other people by overpowering them with his own energy. Ghostly Wail His newest power. By taking a deep breath and screaming he can send out a powerful sonic attack infused with ghost energy. It has been shown to be powerful enough to flip multiple cars at once and knock down buildings. Danny has a few weaknesses. He cannot pass through a ghost shield in his ghost form. An electric shock will short circuit his powers for up to three hours. Weapons designed to hurt ghosts will hurt him. The Blood Blossom flower will cause extreme pain to him. And he cannot touch anything made out of ectoranium. Trivia Danny is fluent in Esperanto. When Danny was a kid his Dad once sent their house into an alternate dimension for a week. His house has an interdimensional portal in the basement, an op center on the roof which can transform into a blimp and a jet, and a weapons vault. CR Category:characters